Zoids Academy
by jimothy
Summary: Chapter 4 and 5 now fixed!!! Come join Bit, Leena, and the rest of the gang as they struggle to make it through all sorts of problems dealing mainly with their relationship. Mainly B/L, some Br/N. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

zoids academy   
zoids academy   
  
heyaz bit and leena fans! hope you like this fanfic that i wrote! come visit my friends cool B/L page at http://www.orechunks.com/dawn. thanks and have fun!   
  
bit: 18   
leena:18   
brad:18   
naomi:18   
heck, almost everyone in the story is 18   
  
prologue: now that the blitz team is in class s, battles are less frequent. all 18 year olds must go to college, and all of our characters meet up at zoids academy, the school doc, oscar, and dr. leyon attended. zoids academy is a school that deals mainly with the anatomy of a zoid, the zoids battle commission, and practically everything to do with zoids. since most team bases are located in the desert, commute would really stink, so the college students must live on campus.   
  
-Blitz Team Base, the day before the gang departs to Zoids Academy-   
  
"WHAT!? Dad, you can't be serious!" Leena stormed at her father. She had just found out that he was elected by the Zoids Battle Commission to become the dean of the Zoids Academy. The ZBC was, after all, the founder of Zoids Academy, and had heard of Steve Toros's genius.   
  
"Oh, come on, Leena. It won't be all _that_ bad." reassured her father. "It'll be just like home!"   
  
Leena moaned. "I've been trying to get away from home for the past 25 years of my life."   
  
Doc was confused. "But Leena, you're only 18, right?"   
  
"Well, that's how hard I've been trying!" she snapped. Horrible thoughts had been running through Leena's head the moment her dad had mentioned his being dean at her new school. Like him running through the halls with a new zoid model, making flying noises with puckered lips.   
  
"Agh!!" Leena grabbed her head in despair. "STOP IT!!" Doc walked over and sat down next to her. He patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.   
  
"You have a big day tomorrow, Leena. Why don't you go finish packing?"   
  
Leena sighed. "Okay." She got up and walked to her room. She was glad to be finally getting away and getting out on her own. But, noooo sir, her dad would be right there along side her. 'Maybe it won't be so bad' she thought. 'At least I'll be living away from him, and I'll have some more freedom. I hope'. Leena sighed again.   
  
-Zoids Academy Campus Grounds, 8:00 AM-   
  
Bit, Leena, Brad, Doc, and Jaime all stood before the huge clock tower and "office" of the Zoids Academy Campus Grounds. Each of them had several bags around them and strewn on shoulders. Jaime was 2 years younger than the rest of them, and would not be attending Zoids Academy this year, but still had many luggage bags and such surrounding him. Courtesy of Leena, of course.   
  
"So, this is it?" asked Brad.   
  
"WOW! It's HUGE!" said Bit, his mouth wide open and eyes popping out. He was, though, easily distracted by a group of passing girls.   
  
"Yeah, it's great." said Leena. "What do we do now?" She gazed around the large grounds, and noticed the many trees, park benches, and vending machines. Her eyes then stopped at a large black dome that reflected the light of the bright sun.   
  
"Hey, what's that for?"   
  
"It's the Zoid Training Dome." replied Jaime. "Since warriors that attend the school will have no time to be part of an actual team, they have a huge dome, where 20 battles are allowed to take place at one time, and where warriors can practice and store their zoids. Can we go get you guys signed up now?" Jaime was getting irritable because of the heavy luggage he was carrying.   
  
"Wee!" cried Doc. "We'll be able to see all the cool zoids everybody has! And since I'm the dean, I can probably check them out!"   
  
Leena, sensing one of Doc's songs-with-dance-routines coming on, hurried towards the clock tower. "Let's go guys! This is gonna be so fun! College _and_ zoid battles _and_..."   
  
-Zoids Academy Clock Tower, 9:00 AM-   
  
Bit, Leena, and Brad had just gotten their dormatories, schedules, and zoid parking areas. Their dorms were all in the West Tower, but were of course separated by gender.   
  
"We should go check out our rooms first," Leena counted off her fingers, "and then go park our zoids, and then go find our classes, and then go get our books. Sound good guys?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Great! Let's get going!"   
  
After wondering around the campus for half an hour trying to find the West Tower, Bit, Leena,Jaime, and Doc all collapsed in front of two glass doors. Brad stood up straight and examined the surroundings.   
  
The four of them all moaned of exhaustion. "Ow..." groaned Bit. "I'm in pain..."   
  
"Me too..."   
  
"Me thr-"   
  
"Be quiet, Doc. You don't even have any luggage."   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
--------------------   
  
jimothy: well, did you like the first part? i hope you did. i'm still working on it. i think that i'll continue this fanfic more than the others, i'm still waiting to see if anybody wants me to continue the other stories. sorry to anyone that's waiting. 


	2. Part 2

zoids academy   
zoids academy   
  
heyaz bit and leena fans! hope you like this fanfic that i wrote!   
  
bit: 18   
leena:18   
brad:18   
naomi:18   
heck, almost everyone in the story is 18   
  
prologue: now that the blitz team is in class s, battles are less frequent. all 18 year olds must go to college, and all of our characters meet up at zoids academy, the school doc, oscar, and dr. leyon attended. zoids academy is a school that deals mainly with the anatomy of a zoid, the zoids battle commission, and practically everything to do with zoids. since most team bases are located in the desert, commute would really stink, so the college students must live on campus. after bit, leena, brad, and the others have settled into their new homes, classes start. let the fun begin!!   
  
-Leena's Dorm, 7 AM Monday-   
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
  
Leena pounded her alarm clock's sleep button a couple of times before it turned off. Yawning, she got out of bed and stretched her arms out. She had been in college for only a day so far, and it was new to her. She looked around the room she shared with Naomi. Someone really must've hated her to make her roomies with Naomi.   
  
Leena walked over to her dresser and started picking out some clothes for the day. Today there would be a welcoming banquet and a tour around campus. After picking out a purple tank top and khaki capri pants, she went to go take a shower. The showers were located at the end of the hall, so Leena gathered all of her toiletries before leaving. As she walked towards the door, she found a slip of yellow paper on the floor. It said:   
  


The Zoids Academy 14th Annual Welcoming Ball   
  
Time: Friday night at 7:00 PM - 11:00 PM   
Why: Students are allowed this time to get to know one another.   
Please wear formal clothes to the ball. There will be refreshments and dancing.   
  


Leena sighed. 'This is great,' she thought, 'now i need to get a dress...not to mention a date...' Leena dropped the paper on the desk, making sure Naomi would be able to see it. She then walked out of the dorm and made her way to the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall.   
  
--------------------   
  
Bit had been rummaging around his luggage looking for his toothpaste for 20 minutes. He hastily pushed bags and boxes aside as his roomie, Kirkland, yawned. "Found it!!" Bit then ran out of the door with his toothbrush and toothpaste, but not before he bumped into someone.   
  
"OW!!" It was Leena.   
  
"Oops, sorry Leena. I wasn't watching where i was going." Bit was careful to be nice to Leena, or else she'd pulverize him in public. But to his surprise, she was being nice.   
  
"That's okay, Bit." She looked at his toothpaste and toothbrush. "Headed to the bathroom?"   
  
"Yeah." Bit's voice was a little weak and scared. He didn't want anything to do with Leena and bathrooms, especially flying bathtubs. He quickly changed the subject. "So who are you rooming with?" He asked as Leena frowned slightly and sighed at the question.   
  
"Naomi. She's been okay since we first got here, though. What about you?" Leena looked at Bit's door, but it was closed, so she couldn't see.   
  
"Some Fuzzypanda guy. The leader one."   
  
"It's Kirkland, Bit. I bet you guys got off to a good start." Bit didn't answer. "Did you see that crazy notice?" Leena asked, her voice had a hint of anger.   
  
"Um...not really." Bit didn't really care. College was getting off to a pretty good start, and some little notice couldn't ruin it.   
  
"Something about a crazy dance or something. It's gonna be weird trying to find a date since we just now got here." Leena said the last part as she looked at Bit. Nope, nothing.   
  
"Oh." Was all he said. "Well, I gotta get to the bathroom, seeya later, Leena." He started heading to the end of the hall, waving to Leena with his back turned to her.   
  
"Yeah, seeya later..."   
  
--------------------   
  
-Leena and Naomi's dorm, 10 PM Wednesday-   
  
"Ugh. This is so frustrating!!!!" Leena shouted into her pillow. She was alone in the room she shared with Naomi, and her feelings were confusing her. She liked Bit, but every time they were alone, and she expected him at ask her to the dance, he didn't. Leena wasn't sure that he liked her, but she was feeling sad that he wasn't asking her. It wasn't that she couldn't get a date, 2 guys had asked her so far. The problem was that she didn't want to feel sad about not being asked to a dance by a boy. It just wasn't her style.   
  
"This sucks!!!!" She screamed as Naomi happened to walk in the door. Naomi gave Leena a strange look and cautiously moved toward her side of the room. She'd seen what Leena did to Bit, and she wasn't afraid that she'd be Leena's next victim, but you can never be too sure.   
  
"Um...what sucks?"   
  
Leena sighed. "Hi Naomi. Nothing. Just this." Leena tossed the dance notice to Naomi. It was torn in certain places, and Leena had balled it up. Fortunately, Naomi had already seen it.   
  
"What about the dance?"   
  
Naomi and Leena were getting along quite well, and they weren't fighting as much as they used to. "Oh, I don't know. Just having to get a date, and all this formal stuff."   
  
"...and...?"   
  
"I don't know. It just sucks." Leena sighed again into her pillow. "Are you going with anyone yet?" Naomi could just make out Leena's muffled voice.   
  
"Yeah. I don't see what the big point is about the dance, though." Leena ignored Naomi's last sentence.   
  
"Who are you going with?" It better not be Bit. Period.   
  
"Brad." Brad had asked Naomi earlier that day, which, Naomi had hoped for since she read the notice.   
  
"Even Brad has a date."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Nothing. Nevermind."   
  
--------------------   
  
-Zoids Academy Cafeteria, 12 PM Thursday-   
  
Jaime had been wandering around the cafeteria with his lunch tray, trying to find a place to eat his lunch in peace. Even though Jamie wasn't old enough to attend Zoids Academy, he had found a job in the enormous Zoids Dome as a technician. Since there was no more Blitz Team for now, he figured he'd find something to keep him occupied, other than getting worms for his dad's fishing journeys.   
  
"Jaime!!!" Leena ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Hi Leena. I work in the Zoids Dome, and i decided to eat lunch here today. What have you been up to?"   
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just having a good time here on my own. It's pretty fun. Can i have some of that?" Leena pointed to the tuna sandwich on Jaime's tray.   
  
"Uh...sure, Leena." Jaime sighed and smiled at the same time. Just like home.   
  
----------   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"So, do you think I should ask her?" Bit was watching Leena as she ate half of Jaime's sandwich in one bite. Brad was sitting across from Bit, drinking coffee as usual.   
  
"Sure, whatever." Brad took a sip from his cup.   
  
"Gee, thanks Brad. That helps. I want to ask her, but I don't know how."   
  
Naomi walked up to the table and sat down next to Brad. "How about a 'Do you wanna go to the dance with me?'?"   
  
Bit sighed. "You guys are no help." He made up his mind. He was going to ask Leena to the dance, and he was gonna do it now. "Wish me luck." Bit got up from his chair and started towards Leena and Jaime.   
  
"Break a leg, cowboy."   
  
----------   
  
Back to Leena and Jaime...   
  
"I got to check out a whole bunch of different zoids everybody has. I think you'll like it, you get to check out everybody's components and..."   
  
Leena was listening intently to Jaime talk about his new job. He seemed to like it very much. She felt a small tug at her shirt. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bit at her side.   
  
"Hey Jaime. Can I borrow Leena for a second?"   
  
Jaime seemed a little disappointed that no one would be listening to details about his great new job, but agreed anyway.   
  
"Yeah, I'll go wait over there." He pointed to the condiments. "Bye."   
  
Bit made sure Jaime was out of an earshot of him and Leena before he started.   
  
"Can we walk?" asked Bit. "Sure." Leena was feeling a little nervous and scared. Maybe he was going to ask her now. Leena could barely think. All she could do was curse the butterflies in her stomach.   
  
"So, what's up?" Bit strolled along with his hands behind his head. He looked casual, but he sure as heck wasn't.   
  
"Nothing much, just school and stuff."   
  
"...yeah...that's...cool..." They traveled around the whole cafeteria two times before Bit got fed up with his being a coward.   
  
"So, got a date for the dance yet?" Leena almost jumped since he had interupted the silence with the very question she was hoping he would ask. Well, not the _very_ question.   
  
"No, not yet...What about you?"   
  
"Nope..."   
  
Silence.   
  
And more silence...   
  
...and more silence...   
  
until...   
  
Bit sighed at himself and turned to Leena. "Look, I'm being a total idiot. We've gone around the cafeteria 5 times without saying anything."   
  
Leena looked at Bit, confused and startled at the same time. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Come on, I know how to solve this whole 'don't have dates stuff' We can go together." That was Bit's way of getting around the whole "Wanna go to the dance with me?" He didn't want to sound like a last resort, but he didn't want to sound stupid either.   
  
Leena's heart skipped a beat, then more, then some more. He asked her, just like she had hoped! 'Better answer before he gets scared and runs away.' Leena looked at the floor, away from Bit's eyes.   
  
"Bit..." She had a hard time saying his name. She was _really_ embarrassed. "I..I-"   
  
Bit felt that she was going to turn him down. He panicked.   
  
"Come on, Leena. It all works out. I can't get a date, you can't get a date, it all makes sense!"   
  
Leena's happiness soon replaced by anger. _you can't get a date..._ What the heck was that supposed to mean? Did Bit think that Leena was just some loser that couldn't get a date? Leena didn't know the answer to these questions, but she wasn't going to let ANYBODY get away with something like that.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _CAN'T_ GET A DATE?!?!" Heads turned.   
  
"Hehe, Leena? Let me rephrase that..."   
  
"DON'T EVEN TRY, BIT CLOUD! I CAN SURE AS HECK GET A DATE BY MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH. AND NOT AS A LAST RESORT!!" Leena turned on her heel, eyeing some guys nearby. "Just watch me."   
  
"But-"   
  
Leena walked up to a group of guys. She noticed that one was Kirkland. Perfect. Bit's roomate would do well...   
  
--------------------   
  
well, did you like it? hope so. this one was long.....hehe, but still fun to write. hope you guys review, it makes me happy!!   
  



	3. Part 3

zoids academy   
zoids academy   
  
here's chapter 3 you guys!!! thanks for all who reviewed my story. i'm so happy!!! don't forget to visit my buddy's bit and leena page at : www.orechunks.com/dawn . her page has some more of my fanfics! on to the story!   
  
-Zoids Academy Cafeteria, 3:00 PM Friday-   
  
Bit clenched his teeth hard. He had just watched Leena ask Kirkland to the dance. Just watched Kirkland agree with a grin on his face. Just watched Leena grin evilly to herself and just watched Leena practically waltz out of the cafeteria, off to find a dress, after announcing very loud to no one in particular who her date was. Bit grimaced. Replayed the event over in his head, and grimaced again. And again.   
  
"Look, Bit. Just get over it. She's just playing with you." Brad was "sympathetic" as usual.   
  
Bit frowned. "Hey, I can't help it. It's just..." He couldn't think of any words to explain it. Sure, Leena was playing with him, he knew it all right, but he just didn't care right now. He was just...mad.   
  
"Come on, Bit. Get a hold of yourself. You can't let Leena walk all over you. You gotta get her back, play on fair ground."   
  
"Yeah, I guess...but how?" Brad pondered to himself. He looked to Kirkland, who now looked very flustered, even though Leena asked him to the dance half an hour ago. He looked back to Bit.   
  
"Ask someone out."   
  
"What?"   
  
"What do you think, you idiot? You gotta get her back. She asked out your roomate to get you jealous, right?"   
  
Bit nodded.   
  
"And it worked," Brad muttered to himself, "you ask out her roomate to get _her_ jealous. Get it?"   
  
Bit's faced brightened for a moment. Then it he looked like he was in deep thought. "But her roomate's Naomi, and you're going with Naomi."   
  
"Oh yeah...then go with someone she really hates."   
  
"Like who?"   
  
Brad and Bit looked around the room. Bit spotted someone who was looking his way, practically staring straight at him. He caught her eye. Chris Tasker. She winked at him.   
  
Bingo.   
  
-Leena's Dorm, 6:45 PM Friday (the day of the dance)-   
  
Leena twirled around in her room. She enjoyed the watching herself in the mirror she had in her room. Naomi was in the bathroom, changing into her dress. Leena's dress was a simple maroon dress with spaghetti straps. She also wore matching high heels, but left her hair the same. She was waiting for it to grow out, so she could actually do something with it; it's choppiness was hard to deal with. Naomi entered the room in a dark purple dress, shorter than Leena's.   
  
"Wow, Leena. You look cute today." Naomi looked Leena up and down (not in _that_ way).   
  
"Thanks, I think..." Leena turned her attention back to the mirror. She couldn't wait for the dance to start. Mainly to see Bit's jealous face when she entered, her arms linked with Kirkland...   
  
Leena sighed at the thought. Naomi raised an eyebrow at Leena's off-in-dreamland expression.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go meet Brad now, K?"   
  
Leena didn't answer. She was still in dreamland. Naomi sighed and left.   
  
-Zoids Academy Hall to dorms, 7:00 PM Friday-   
  
Leena walked out of her room and made her way down to the Hall. The Hall was an area leading from the dorms to all of the important Zoids Academy places. Like the ball room, where, of course, the dance would be held. Starting at 7:15, there would be an opening speech made by a public speaker. At 7:45, all the fun would begin. The food, the dancing, Bit's face...Leena smiled to herself, and then shook her head. It was mean of her to play Kirkland like that. He was nice and all, but he just wasn't her type. He was jealous-making material, and that was all he would ever be. Unfortunately.   
  
Leena got to the Hall. The tall walls and ceiling were a dark red. They were decorated with draping curtains of the same color, and chandeliers were hung from the arced ceiling. After looking open-mouthed at the magnificent decorations and elegance, Leena headed to the great mahogany doors of the ball room, which were now open, with dozens of students streaming in and out of the doors.   
  
Leena spotted Kirkland at a table. A nice table. A nice big table. A nice big table fit for more than two people. A nice big table fit for more than two people that _had_ more than two people there. Excluding Leena. There, sitting at the table with Kirkland, was Bit, of course, and his DATE: Chris Tasker.   
  
Leena was boiling over, but somehow made herself go to the table. Kirkland greeted her with a smile and a blush, Bit greeted her with a somewhat misheivous grin, and Chris gave an "innocent" hello. Leena managed a "hi" between clenched teeth and took the seat next to Kirkland.   
  
-Half an hour later-   
  
After the public speaker was done, Leena, Bit, Kirkland, and Chris all sat at the table, unable to start conversation. Leena was mad, and kept from blowing up by pondering to herself.   
  
_If he thinks he can make me jealous with a hussy like Chris,_ Leena looked at Chris and her lowcut red dress, _he's got another thing coming. I can play just as good as he can._ Leena smirked to herself, eyed Bit for two seconds, and stood up. She put on her sweetest voice.   
  
"Come on Kirkland, let's go dance. I love this song."   
  
"There's no music playing, Leena, if you didn't notice..." Bit was looking straight at her, smiling again.   
  
"Oops, silly me. It's just that looking at Kirkland makes me feel like I'm in a fantasy world. You know, romantic music, dozens of candles, beautiful roses..." Bit mumbled to himself, "that's the only thing beautiful here..." Chris didn't hear, but Leena did, since it was aimed at her. She glared.   
  
"Oh well, Bit. I won't let that ruin this perfect night with Kirkland." She grabbed Kirkland's hand with much force, causing him to stumble over himself. "Let's go dance."   
  
Bit only smiled to himself. _Leena swears she's so smart..._ He sighed to himself. Then, making sure Leena was near, Bit got up, took Chris's hand, kissed it, and brought her to the floor to dance.   
  
Leena saw this, but pretended she didn't, and kept smiling at Kirkland even though it was really forced.   
  
This continued, Leena flirting and smiling really hard at Kirkland, and Bit doing the same for Chris. When the dance was nearing to the end, Leena found herself having fun, mostly for dancing. She didn't only dance with Kirkland, but many other guys, and her mind sometimes drifted away from Bit.   
  
When the dance ended, Leena caught up with Naomi as she headed out the giant mahogany doors. She bid Kirkland a goodnight, and walked with Naomi up to the dorm.   
  
"Did you have fun, Leena?"   
  
"Yeah, I kinda wished we could have danced more though. It was fun."   
  
"Had fun with Kirkland, did you?"   
  
"Yeah, not only him though. What about you?"   
  
"It was nice, I guess." Naomi then spotted Brad, and left to go talk to him. "Seeya later, Leena."   
  
"Bye, Naomi, have fun!"   
  
Leena made her way towards her dorm when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, only to see Bit.   
  
"Did you have fun with Chris?" Leena turned back around. Bit caught up and walked with her to her dorm.   
  
"Yeah, she was nice. How about you and Kirkland?"   
  
"Yeah, we had a lot of fun together." Leena looked out of the corner of her eye at Bit, but he stared straight ahead.   
  
They reached her dorm, and Leena pulled her key card out of her purse. She scanned it through the lock, and turned the knob. She noticed that Bit was still there, looking around the halls at the pictures on the walls. She shrugged at his weird behavior, and started to enter her room.   
  
"Can I come in, Leena? You know, just to talk and stuff."   
  
"Yeah...I guess..."   
  
Bit entered behind Leena. When he was in, Leena closed the door, walked past Bit, and collapsed on her bed. She kicked her shoes off, and lay there, wondering why Bit was there.   
  
"You don't mind if I look around, right?" Bit was standing over her.   
  
"Sure, just don't go into my stuff. Or Naomi's, she'll kill you. Or me for that matter."   
  
Leena wasn't sleepy, just tired from all the excitement that evening. Meanwhile, Bit was walking around the room, and spotted a CD boombox. He tinkered with the volume, checked the CD, and pressed play.   
  
Leena heard a faint noise, and then she heard the music grow louder. It was soft and somewhat romantic, and she didn't recognize it. Probably one of Naomi's. She sat up in her bed.   
  
"What are you doing, Bit?" She wasn't mad, just curious.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just playing some music."   
  
Leena shrugged it off. Bit walked over and took her hands. He pulled her to her feet, and they moved to the music.   
  
"Okay...what are you doing now?"   
  
"I just thought we'd dance some. You did want to dance more, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." His face was close to hers. Leena felt at ease, and rested her head on Bit's shoulder. They danced in silence for about ten minutes. Leena had never been so close to Bit. She could faintly hear and feel his heartbeat, and his cologne was nice.   
  
"Thanks." Leena whispered, fearing deep down inside that speaking loudly would shatter the world that she was in.   
  
Bit was a bit startled at the sudden broken silence. "For what?" He whispered as well.   
  
"I don't know, for dancing with me even though I was being dumb earlier." Her last words were whispered even more.   
  
She looked up at Bit. Their faces were close, and she wanted to kiss him. She stared into the green eyes that stared back at hers. Their lips got closer and closer and she could feel his breath...   
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
  
Leena snapped out of the world she was in. Her alarm clock had been set to 12:30 AM for some reason. She silently cursed at it for interupting. Bit stopped when he looked at the clock.   
  
"Oh, it's that late? I guess I better go."   
  
Leena could only manage a "yeah" as Bit opened her door.   
  
"Leena...?" She looked at Bit.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Bit paused for a couple of seconds. Then, "I'm sorry about, you know..." He looked down to the ground, waiting for a nasty remark. He just wanted to get his apology out, even if it meant Leena being mad at him _again_. He continued, staring at Leena's surprised face, "Do you forgive me?"   
  
"...yeah..." Leena smiled a small smile. She walked to Bit, kissed his cheek, and asked "Do you forgive _me_?"   
  
Bit smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you."   
  
here's another chapter finished. this one's kinda long too. thanks for the reviews guys!! they mean a lot to me!!!!!!!! Anyways, i hope you like this one. the next chapter might have some chris tasker being nasty, i hope that doesn't offend anyone. don't get me wrong, chris is cool (girl power!!) but i needed someone to play the nasty part. sorry! well, thanks again, yay!!!!   
  



	4. Part 4

Zoids Academy   
  
by: jimothy   
  
heyaz bit and leena fans! this is real real real real late!!! i'm sorry to everybody who's been waiting, and i'd like to thank everybody that reviewed my story and all the nice emails you've sent me. the next installment of the love letter is on it's way, so please be patient!! thanks!   
  
-11:00 AM, Zoids Battle Commission Class-   
  
Leena sighed and tapped her pencil on her desk. The ZBC was an interesting subject, but today they weren't really having class. Instead, a funny looking bald man had come in to discuss the requirements you needed to graduate from Zoids Academy.   
  
"Many people think it is hard to graduate from Zoids Academy since it is only a one year academy, but aside from getting passing grades in all of your classes, it is fairly easy. Of course, there really is nothing other than getting a good grade in all of your subjects, but that's beside the point. You do, however, must have two extracurricular activities. This new rule was introduced this year, to promote the Arts and Creativity in Zoids. Most of you are taking the piloting class as one of your extracurricular activities, so that leaves only one choice left. In the Arts and Creativity program, you can choose to take either art, theatre, zoid design, etc."   
  
The odd man had a small booklet passed out. Leena eyed it on her desk, and then picked it up and started flipping through it. She didn't like art very much, or zoid design, or any of the other ones for that matter. The man continued to talk in his monotone voice. Another paper was passed out to verify which activity you wanted. You chose one activity as your number one choice, and if you couldn't get that class, you had to choose a backup. Leena didn't care much for this, so she did what practically everybody else did. Close your eyes and stab at whichever one you feel the power coming from!!!! Leena closed her eyes, took her pencil, tapped the eraser around the paper a couple of times, and stopped. She opened her eyes. Theatre.   
  
'Hmph. Doesn't seem _that_ bad. I guess I'll just go with it.'   
  
She looked around the class, trying to see what everybody else was picking. Since she didn't have this class with anybody she knew really well, she took caution in looking over people's shoulders. One boy next to her chose Zoid design as his first, and art as his second. Leena frowned. She looked in front of her over a girl with blonde hair. Theatre and Zoid design. She shrugged.   
  
Leena sighed. "Maybe I'll see what Naomi's doing later. I don't want to do anything by myself."   
  
RING RING   
  
Leena grabbed her books, passed her paper up to the front, and hurried down the seats and aisles. She didn't have a class until 2:00, and it was now 11:30, so she had plenty of time to do anything she wanted. She rushed out the door and, as she was walking, felt somebody's hand on her head.   
  
"Hi Leena. What's up?" It was Bit. He smiled, making the butterflies flutter in her stomach.   
  
"Oh, nothing much." Leena pointed to her hair. "Watch the merchandise, will you?"   
  
"Hm? What merchandise?"   
  
"Oh, shut up." She pointed to the door she had just come out of. "I just had ZBC class. Have you decided what extracurricular activities you're gonna do?"   
  
A little voice in the back of Leena's head was wishing that he picked theatre like her. But, why in the world would Bit choose theatre? Leena was pretty sure that Bit picked Zoid design or something like that.   
  
"I chose Zoid design as my first choice,"   
  
Duh.   
  
"and Zoid Sciences in Creativity as my second." --What is that?!?   
  
"Oh. Well, I picked Theatre as my first and Art as my second. I hope I get Theatre, since I'm not big in Art. Well, you have class soon, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I got Zoid repairs next." He shifted the books he was holding under his arm.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. I guess I'll just go then. Bye, Bit."   
  
Bit patted her head. "Bye, Leena. Tell your cookies I'll be seeing them soon."   
  
"Yeah, sure, tell your nose it'll be seeing my fist up close if you come near my cookies." Leena's head felt bare as she watched Bit run off to class.   
  
Leena sighed. 'It's official, I'm just a little toy to him...'   
  
-Leena's Dorm, 7:00 PM-   
  
_Hi, it's me again. Like it's ever anybody else. Would you be scared if it were anybody else? I would. This is, after all, my diary, where I hide my deepest, darkest secrets. Okay, not really, I just hide my stupid girly thoughts. My stupid girly thoughts and my stupid girly hormones and my stupid girly...stuff. I hate what he does to me. You're supposed to be tough, Leena. Not some stupid little girl that turns to mush when you see even a hint of blonde. That stupid blonde hair and those stupid green eyes and that stupid red shirt he wears all the time. I hate finding myself looking for that hair or that stupid shirt he wears when I'm in a crowd. I hate absentmindedly walking so slow that it's obvious I'm waiting for someone. For that stupid cookie thief. But, what am I supposed to do?   
  
I don't know.   
  
It's true. I don't know. I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself. I don't know what I'm gonna do about him. But it's not like I can do anything with him anyway. Hey, let me tell you something.   
  
I'm nothing but a toy to him. I'm just there to make fun of and talk to when no one else is there. Like when he patted my head today, it was like I was his little sister or something. But I don't want to be just his little sister. Just someone to play with as a last resort. That's all I am to him, and I can't do anything about it.   
  
Technically, I could do something about it. I could be like, Chris Tasker II. But the thing is, I don't want to. I want to be Leena Toros, and I want Bit to like - love - me as Leena Toros, not Chris Tasker II. I don't know what to do. Honestly.   
  
I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Like, I can't really be in love, can I? I'm only 18 after all. Most people get married when they're, like, 25. But then again, Dad met Mom here, and they fell in love and got married. I miss Mom. But I still don't know.   
  
I hate not knowing.   
  
Later._   
  
-Wednesday a week after, Zoid Anatomy, 2:00 PM-   
  
"Okay, class. Today we will be studying Zoid Arsenals on Gunsnipers and Dibisons. But, first, I will be handing out your extracurricular activities. As you know, your extracurricular activities will be starting soon, so you will need to know where to go. All activities are held from 7:00 to 9:00 in the morning,"   
  
There were groans.   
  
"so be sure to rest up and be ready. You're lucky, though, as the classes are held only twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Jack, please pass these out."   
  
Leena waited impatiently for her notification paper. You'd think that Jack could be a little faster since he piloted a Lightning Saix. Leena glanced around the room. She sat at an aisle seat next to Naomi. Bit was across the aisle, and Brad was next to him.   
  
Leena finally got her paper.   
  
Theatre.   
  
"What'd you get, Naomi?" Leena looked at Naomi's paper.   
  
"Art."   
  
"But I thought you chose Zoid Sciences in Creativity and Zoid design."   
  
"I did. But I guess those classes filled up. Oh well, it can't be that bad. I guess I could learn a thing or two in art. Hey Brad!" Naomi stood up and yelled across the aisle. "What'd you get?"   
  
"Art." Was his single word reply. Naomi winked.   
  
"I'll be seeing you there, cowboy." Brad shrugged. "Hey Bit, what'd you get?"   
  
Bit sighed. "Theatre. I didn't pick theatre. This sucks. Can you switch out? I wanna switch out. I don't want theatre."   
  
"I don't know if you can switch out, but I guess you can try. Leena's got theatre too." Naomi patted Leena on the shoulder.   
  
Bit sounded...surprised. "Really?"   
  
Leena nodded. "Yep."   
  
"Um, that's cool. Where would I go to switch out?"   
  
"I don't know, probably the front desk."   
  
"Oh, okay. I'll go later." Class started up again as the teacher droned on.   
  
-Thursday, Cafeteria, 5:00 PM-   
  
Leena held her dinner tray close as she tried to get through the crowd to a table. She spotted Brad and Naomi and headed their way.   
  
Leena slid into the empty seat across from Brad. "Hey guys. What's up?"   
  
"Oh, nothing much, just eating." Naomi sipped her soda. Brad drank his coffee.   
  
"Is Bit around?" Leena lowered her voice and tried to sound not very interested.   
  
"Yeah, he's coming. He got held back in class for awhile." Brad added sugar to his coffee. "He's been acting weird lately."   
  
"Really? How so?"   
  
"Well, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."   
  
Naomi spoke up. "Well, he never has been, has he?"   
  
"Well, no...but he's been duller than usual. Like, you know how we went out yesterday? We went to the mall, and he'd just stop sometimes and look at girl clothes. Particularly purple stuff."   
  
"Isn't that your favorite color, Leena?" Naomi had on a mischievous grin as Leena almost choked on her soda.   
  
"Yeah, so? What of it?" Leena wiped off her mouth.   
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that Bit could be just thinking of someone who likes purple." Her innocent smile still looked a little untrustworthy.   
  
Brad nodded as he spoke. "And he's always off in lala-land. And I reminded him to go change his extracurricular activity everyday, and he still forgot. You'd think he didn't want to get out of theatre."   
  
"Cuz some else's in theatre!"   
  
"Oh, shut up Naomi. I'm outta here." Leena's face was red as she got up and dumped her trash in the trash bin. She was practically running as she got up from her seat, and bumped into someone before she could leave. It was Bit. Of course.   
  
"Sorry! Excuse me..." Leena out of the cafeteria as she heard Naomi laughing.   
  
'I'm _so_ gonna kill her!'   
  
-Leena's Dorm, Thursday, 7:00 PM- (after the cafeteria incident.)   
  
_Ugh, Naomi. I'm gonna kill her. Of all the people I had to run into, it had to be Bit. And Naomi and her big mouth probably spilled everything we were just talking about. Hmph...Oh well, I can't change the past. It was embarrassing, but it was fun, I guess. I wonder about the things they said...   
  
Could Bit _really_ had not switched out of theatre because of me? Could he really be looking at clothes for me? Just thinking about it makes me feel so weird inside. But then again, we could just be imagining things. And Bit could be fantasizing of other girls in lala-land. I wish I could tell what people were thinking. This sucks.   
  
What really bugged me today was getting beet red over nothing. It was absolutely nothing! Yet, I got all flustered and hot when I saw Bit. Could you get any dumber, Leena?!?! Probably not. If you fall for someone like Bit. This sucks even more. I'm tired now and Naomi could be coming back any time now. I gotta get her back, remember? Oh yeah, our extracurricular activities are starting next Tuesday. Bummer.   
  
Laters. _  
  
-Theatre Class, Tuesday, 7:00 PM-   
  
"Okay, class. Welcome to Theatre. Since we are just beginning with a new class of students, we will just be learning the basics like voice projection and facial expressions. This won't take too long, since I sense that many of you will catch on quickly. After we master these, we will all perform the classic play of Romeo and Juliet." The instructor clapped. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's start.   
  
Leena sat in her chair, staring at her feet as she swung them back and forth. _Romeo and Juliet? What a load of crud._   
  
"Everybody get with a partner, and we'll practice facial expressions."   
  
Leena looked around at the room and spotted Bit, who was staring right at her. As he began to walk over, Leena could feel the butterflies again. Bit walked over to Leena, and was about to ask her to be his partner, when he was pulled away by Chris Tasker, and was told that he was her partner. Leena suddenly felt embarrassed for being partner-jacked, and felt furious for being partner-jacked by Chris Tasker.   
  
'Say NO, you idiot!' Bit looked confused as Chris pulled him away. 'Just say NO!' But, nope, no "no" and no partner for Leena.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Of course....of course you can't say no...because you're a perfect gentleman...'   
  
  
  
  
  
Hi!!!!! did you like it?!?!?! i hope you did, cuz i worked hard on this stuff!!! please review, cuz it makes me happy!!! gomen for the late chapter, and arigatou for the nice reviews and emails. i'll try to have the next chapter up earlier!! bye!!


	5. Part 5

Zoids Academy   
  
by: jimothy   
  
hi there everybody! hey, i actually updated this story!! i really really appreciated all of the reviews and feedback i got. you all made me so happy!!! And oh yeah, I fixed chapter 4.  I really don't know why it had those funny looking things, but I think it's better now.  i'm planning on finishing this story before i do anything else, so the love letter is going to have to wait. i know i said that it'd be coming soon, but i want it to be really good, so i don't want to just do whatever with it by having to do all these other things. make sense? probably not, but that's okay. on with the story!! hope you like, and tell me what you think please!!   
  
-Theatre Class, Thursday, 8:00 AM-   
  
It had been two lessons since that incident with the partner jacking, and Bit and Leena were yet again in another theatre class. Chris Tasker had made it her job to sit as close as she could to Bit, so once the moment came up that you needed a partner, she snagged him up like a fish on a line (hahahahaha!! i made that up. ::ahem::) Leena had given up on trying to have Bit as a partner, and tried to avoid him whenever she could when Chris was around. She could tell Chris just looked at her with an evil smirk on her face, like she had enjoyment in making Leena jealous. Leena tried to ignore her, but couldn't when Bit would try to sit next to Leena with Chris not far behind. The class had just finished practicing lines with different expressions when the teacher had an announcement.   
  
She clapped, getting the class's attention. "I would like to announce something to the class. I have been very impressed with all of your performances over the last three lessons, and am very surprised, yet pleased, since this is the first time this theatre class has been attempted. Therefore, I believe that we are ready to begin preparing for our public performance of Romeo and Juliet."   
  
Leena, who had gotten very bored with the teacher's speech, didn't find anything important about it. _Bah. What fun we'll have._ were her sarcastic thoughts. She knew she'd be nothing more than a stagehand.   
  
"So, do we have any volunteers?"   
  
Nothing.   
  
"...any?"   
  
Not a word from the class. Not even a raised hand. Leena started to think about how it would be to be Juliet. It would be a good experience, and she had always wanted to be an actress. Heck, maybe she was even good at it. Nobody else was going to do it, maybe she should give it a try...   
  
'I guess...'   
  
  
  
"I'll do it."   
  
"..."   
  
The teacher spoke up. "You'll do it, Chris?"   
  
"Yeah. Me and Bit here have been talking about it. We'd love to play these parts together!"   
  
"WHA?!? I never said that!"   
  
Leena couldn't believe that Chris had told such a lie. She knew that Bit wouldn't be able to get himself out of this. He probably didn't want to either. What guy didn't want Chris Tasker throwing herself at them? Much less make-out with her during "rehearsal"? Leena wanted to jump up, point at her, and scream "That's a lie!!!!" but was it really?   
  
"Well, since there are no other volunteers, and I don't like forcing students into what they don't want to do, Bit and Chris will play the parts as Romeo and Juliet. Who else would like a part?"   
  
Leena was too angry (and jealous) to have any part in this play after Chris snagged the lead, so she just sat there, staring at a wall while resting her chin on her palm, a look of boredom and disgust on her face.   
  
'Whatever. I'm not going to get hyped up about this. Much less be a part of this stupid play anyway...'   
  
The teacher interrupted Leena's thoughts with a question directed at her.   
  
"Leena, will it be okay with you to be a stage hand?"   
  
"Yeah, whatever."   
  
The rest of the class was used for practicing lines and roles. Leena was taken to the actual stage with the other stage hands while the people with parts stayed in the classroom rehearsing. Leena cringed when she thought about what Chris and Bit would be doing to "practice their parts." She would never admit it, but she was sorry that she couldn't be Juliet. She would never admit that it hurt whenever she saw Chris with Bit. It was like a sharp pain in her heart and mind, thinking that she was right there, watching Bit fall in love with someone that wasn't herself. She would, however, admit that she often dreamed of strangling Chris Tasker and then throwing her into a cage of crazy monkeys and sharp pencils.   
  
The teacher took them to the very large stage and introduced them to the jobs and tools that they'd have to use for the next 5 lessons they would be using to prepare for the big night. Leena was getting used to pulling that big rope and felt a little excitement in actually having a part in the play, even if she was only in charge of pulling the curtain. When the teacher announced that the class was over, Leena and the others returned to the class to retrieve their belongings. Leena went straight to her bags without looking around, for fear of seeing Chris and Bit, mid-kiss.   
  
"Leena!"   
  
She sighed inwardly as she heard Bit's voice, but she continued to pack her bags and lift them over her shoulder.   
  
"Leena!"   
  
She continued to ignore him as she gathered up her books for the next class. She knew it would hurt just talking to him. 'Just leave me alone. Please...'   
  
"Leena. I've been calling you. I guess you didn't hear."   
  
"Sorry, but I really have to go to class now. Seeya later." Her voice was rushed, and her tone was less than happy.   
  
Bit put his hand on her shoulder as Leena turned towards the door.   
  
"Hey, hold on. This'll only take a second."   
  
"I-I really have to go..."   
  
"Wait, just hold on-"   
  
"Just leave me alone! Why don't you just go practice your lines with Chris or something?" Leena snapped back at him. Why was he trying so hard to talk to her? Didn't he have better things to do?   
  
Bit was shocked at her reply, but he wanted to talk to her. Why was she acting this way?   
  
"I- I- Actually...I wanted to practice...with you..."   
  
Leena couldn't help herself. She turned around to face Bit, a look of disbelief on her face. She searched Bit's eyes for an explanation, but none came.   
  
"But, I'm just a stage hand..." Leena looked at the ground as she said this. 'I'd rather be Juliet...'   
  
"I know that. I was just wondering if you'd come with me to the base this weekend, and you could help me practice. Please?" Bit looked into her own purple eyes. The story they told confused him, but he really did want to spend some time with her, away from everybody else.   
  
"I...I guess so. I've wanted to visit the place for a while now..."   
  
A smile grew on Bit's face. "That's great! Um...I'll meet you at your place on Saturday. At 11 okay? We'll take the jeep."   
  
"Okay..." Leena couldn't help but smile, even though she still felt the pain in her heart.   
  
"But, really...I gotta get going to my next class, k? See you, Bit."   
  
-Leena's Dorm, Thursday, 11 PM-   
  
"So, you're going with Bit back to the base this weekend?" Naomi doubted that it was just to practice for their play.   
  
"Yeah. It's nothing really, he just asked me to help him practice for the play. I don't see why he didn't ask Chris though, she _is_ Juliet after all." Leena broke her pencil lead against her desk as she said "Chris" and "Juliet", but pretended she had accidentally just broken it.   
  
"I know why Bit asked you, Leena." Naomi really liked teasing Leena. Leena seemed like one to defend herself at the blink of an eye, but Naomi knew Leena couldn't touch her. It was like a secret understanding. Leena, however, wouldn't attack Naomi anyway. Weird as it seemed, Leena and Naomi had actually grown close. Leena was practically the only close girl-friend Naomi had, and Naomi was practically the only close girl-friend Leena had (eeee! not like that! it's a b/l fic, a B/L fic!!!).   
  
Leena sighed. 'There she goes again.' "Just shove it, Naomi. I'm just glad the weekend's coming. No more classes for two days!!"   
  
"Sure, whatever. That's not the only thing you're looking forward to."   
  
An intimidating fire burned in Leena's eyes. "What was that?!?"   
  
Naomi yawned, but winked at Leena. "Oh, nothing. Just tired is all. G'night Leena."   
  
-Leena's Dorm, Saturday, 11 AM-   
  
There was a knock at Leena's door as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She was wearing a white shirt that she tied at the back, short denim shorts, and some sandles. She remembered the hot base in the middle of the desert, and dressed appropriately for the heat. Leena slipped on her sandles as Naomi groaned, moaning something like "no one in their right mind would wake up before noon on a Saturday." Leena rushed around stuffing things in her purse and double checking everything in her mind. Finally, she grabbed the script that was given to her and opened the door.   
  
"Hey Bit, sorry you had to wait." Leena spoke as she closed and locked her door.   
  
"No problem, I've gotten used to it." He put on a high girly voice and clasped his hands together. "Oh, Bit, come pick me up at 5, but you might as well come at 6 since I take so long. Better yet, you should come at 6:30 since you know I take so long taking so long. Even better, you shouldn't even come at all since you get so mad about a little delay and leave anyway."   
  
Leena slapped him in the back of the head and decided not to reply. "Let's go, shall we?"   
  
Bit and Leena made their way to the garage where the jeep was kept. The garage was available to all students, and Doc had let them the team take it and share it, since he did have his own car, but stayed at the school anyway. Brad had used the jeep last, and rather liked parking at the very top of the garage, much to the dismay of the rest of the team.   
  
"Man, do you think Brad parks at the very top just to tick us off?" Bit waited impatiently as the elevator was shown to be at the bottom of the garage, going up seven stories to where Bit and Leena were, where they were to go another nine to the top (yeah, yeah, i know it's big, but i guess there are a lot of students).   
  
"I dunno. There's plenty of room where we are now, maybe he just likes heights. Or the thought that we could fry in a fire trying to get out."   
  
Bit sighed as the elevator opened. Him and Leena stepped in and Bit pushed the level 16 button.   
  
Neither Bit nor Leena knew what to say as the elevator slowly made its way to the 16th level. It seemed like an eternity. Leena's stomach lurched at the silence and at the elevator's motion. Why did it have to be so awkward between them? They were teammates after all. Leena wished they could just go back to the way things were, just a simple little crush, and not this complicated mess love was. Why, oh why, did love have to hurt?   
  
"So, how are you with this Romeo thing, Bit?"   
  
"It's okay, I guess. It's not all that bad since it's a new experience, but I'm kinda nervous about it all."   
  
Leena had to know. "Would you have volunteered if...if Chr- if this hadn't happened?"   
  
"I, I- guess not, but I can't back out now, it'll be fun, anyway."   
  
Leena eyed the ground. "Yeah, I guess not." She laughed a little. "Being a stage hand ain't so bad either. Without us, there would be no play!"   
  
Bit laughed a little too. "Yeah, I guess you're right."   
  
The doors of the elevator finally opened, and the light from the open garage almost blinded the two of them. It was a beautiful day, though it was hot. Bit and Leena made their way to the jeep, which was, no surprise, farthest from the elevator. After buckling up, Bit started the car, and they started down the ramps.   
  
The ride was like a dream. The open air jeep made it seem like a roller coaster. Leena closed her eyes and smiled into the wind as it blew her hair in all directions. It made her feel so free. She opened her eyes and looked at Bit, who was also smiling, though he wasn't closing his eyes and grinning like a fool like she was. 'This is how I want life to be. So free and beautiful...with...you...'   
  
Bit chuckled. "This must be why Brad drives all the way to the top of the garage. Just to feel like this the way down."   
  
"Who would've thought Brad was so smart. It's a hassle," they went over a large speed bump and rose off their seats a couple of inches. Leena squealed with happiness. "...but it's worth it." She smiled at Bit, and he blushed.   
  
'She's...beautiful..."   
  
As the jeep reached the bottom of the garage, Bit and Leena were sorry that the ride was over, but felt a little relieved. They reached the exit, and stopped to show their ID's and license. Zoids Academy was, of course, directly linked to the ZBC, and high security had become a norm for the students. As they were checked and signaled out, Bit checked that they were out of sight from the guards when he started speeding. Speed bumps were plentiful since it was a college full of party animals, and both of them looked forward to the next speed bump that would lift them off their seats.   
  
"Well, here we come Toros Base!!" Bit yelled into the wind. The jeep flew off the ground as they went over a speed bump.   
  
Leena yelled back at him. "More like 'Here we come, He-'!!!" Bit covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.   
  
"Stop being a bad girl, Leena. And I'm going up there." He said jokingly.   
  
And they were off.   
  
-Toros Base, Saturday 12:30 PM-   
  
After driving for an hour and a half into the desert, both Bit and Leena were exhausted. It was hot and dry but they were having fun talking; it was just like old times. Except there were no more cookies to steal (Bit ate all of them) and there was no bath to walk in on. The Toros Base was in sight. It was on a very large piece of land, and the backyard even grew some grass. Doc had always loved gardening (that explains the gigantic chain saw in the Chain Saw Man episode) and felt that a large backyard was always needed. For everybody to play on of course, even a grown man like himself.   
  
Leena was relieved to see the base. She had lived on it since she could remember, and she hadn't seen it in weeks. As Bit drove into the garage and no-longer-in-use zoid hanger, Leena greeted every familiar sight. They stopped and parked near the backyard (the hangar leads to the backyard. like in the Mary Champ episode Bit and Leena were chasing each other for the cookie and donut they ran out of the hangar and to the front of the base? You turn around the corner and the backyard is there.)   
  
The backyard was green and grassy with trees and a table with an umbrella for shade. If you went around the next corner, there was a minibar (heehee) and even a pool if you went far enough. Bit and Leena left the car and walked towards the table with the umbrella.   
  
"Jeez, it's so hot! I'll go get us some drinks, okay? You just make yourself at home, Bit." Leena walked in the direction of the minibar.   
  
"No problem. I'll start practicing." Bit parked himself in one of the chairs under the huge umbrella. He watched Leena walk towards the minibar. After realizing that he was staring at her, he blushed like mad, and frantically searched for his script to start practicing.   
  
Leena came back with some cold sodas and sat across from Bit at the table. After handing him a soda, she asked, "So, where are we starting?"   
  
"Um-yeah, I- uh, let's start here!" Bit pointed at one of the pages towards the end of the packet.   
  
"Um, okay...let's see..." Leena flipped through her script. "Uh, it's the part where Romeo finds Juliet dead. Or fake dead." (just a note from jimothy: i never really read Romeo and Juliet and i've only really heard the story or seem parts of movies, so don't sue me if i get this wrong!!!)   
  
"Okay, I'm Romeo and you're Juliet, so you're dead, and I'm talking to you or whatever."   
  
"Okay, start."   
  
Bit read from his paper, while glancing up at Leena, trying to remember his lines at the same time. He kicked something under the table. When he looked down, he saw a water hose at his feet. He smiled. Bit reached over the table and covered Leena's eyes with his hand.   
  
"What are you doing?" Leena was surprised at his action, but didn't stop him.   
  
"Close your eyes. I'm supposed to be talking to a dead person but you're staring straight back at me. So close your eyes so I can practice right." He removed his hand.   
  
Leena kept her eyes closed. "Okay, if you say so."   
  
'Perfect.' Bit thought as he reached for the hose. Doc had put one of those nozzles that had different settings on the hose, and that you could turn off so that the hose was on, but the water wasn't flowing out.   
  
Bit still continued to say his lines so that Leena wouldn't think anything was wrong. He paused, looking down at the hose settings. Spray. Mist. Jet. Stream. Fan.   
  
Fan.   
  
Bingo.   
  
Bit smiled again. Now it was even bigger since he couldn't contain himself. It was so tempting. Ready...   
  
One.   
  
Two.   
  
Three.   
  
Leena shrieked as she felt the cold water drench her. 'Oh my god, Bit is _so_ dead!"   
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"   
  
Leena stomped up from her chair and opened her eyes to see Bit grinning like an idiot. The hose was dripping in his hand and he too was standing up.   
  
Leena slowly made her way around the table. Bit only started running when she tackled him. She chased him around the yard, the hot sun burning on both of them. Bit was screeching like a girl while Leena yelled at him. Though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at them, they didn't want to be anywhere else, but here.   
  
"...and I'm wearing a white shirt. A WHITE shirt, Bit Cloud! Could you have picked a worse time to do this?!?!"   
  
Somewhere within the chase, Bit had lost control of the hose, and now Leena had it. They both were soaking wet. The time passed quickly as they chased each other around like children. Like they were back on the team. Like there was no Zoids Academy. Like there was nothing else but Bit, Leena, and that hose.   
  
1:30   
  
  
  
2:30   
  
  
  
3:30   
  
  
  
4:30   
  
  
  
5:30   
  
  
  
Leena now had Bit cornered. She was laughing like a maniac while Bit had on the scaredest (is that a word?) face. He was shivering from fear and the cold; night fell quickly in the desert.   
  
"Haha, Bit, I've got you now!!! Let's see," Leena innocently inspected the hose. "Spray, too weak. Stream, sounds light. Mist, too dinky. Fan, not good enough." Leena's eyes lit up. "Or...Pee-in-your-pants-soaking-wet-til-the-ends-of-the-Earth!!!!! Haha!! You can't escape now, Bit!"   
  
"Hehe...is...is it really called that, Leena?" Bit laughed nervously. He was trapped against a wall of the base between two large trees. There was no way out.   
  
Leena pretended to yawn. "Well, no, but I thought 'super jet' sounded kind of weak, so I made up my own name for it." She held the hose like a gun and pointed it at Bit. "Prepare to die!!!"   
  
"No, Leena! Please, you don't wanna do this, it's, uh, wrong! Yeah, wrong...You never attack an enemy that has no weapon!!!! Yeah, it's, uh, the rules. Yep, the rules!!"   
  
"The rules, eh?" Leena got out of fighting stance and let her hands dangle at her sides. She dropped the water hose and it clanked on the cement.   
  
"Yeah, the rules!! Thanks so much for sparing me, Leena!" Bit then noticed Leena was shaking. She looked limp and dead. "Um, what's wrong Leena?"   
  
A low chuckle arose deep in Leena's chest. She then did something Bit would never have expected. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his waist. And hugged him.   
  
She was laughing, almost hysterically, as she clung to him. They stood there, soaking wet, with Leena's arms wrapped around Bit, her head buried into his shoulder. Laughing.   
  
She clung to him, feeling his warmth and shaking and laughing. Leena felt so happy that she was here with him, and that it didn't always have to be blushing and silence. She could still be in love, and it didn't have to hurt. It could be bliss.   
  
Leena then realized what she was doing, and slowly let go. Her arms were still partly around Bit's waist. She had stopped shaking and was still giggling, but she shivered at the loss of warmth.   
  
"Haha, sorry. I kinda got carried away. That-That was fun, wasn't it?"   
  
Bit suddenly pulled her closer so they were in the same position as before. This startled Leena as he put his hand at the back of her head, gently pushed her head onto his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"I- I...kinda like this..."   
  
They stood there in silence in each other's arms. The crickets had come out, and chirped softly into the night; they're sounds echoing slightly. The fireflies had come out as well, and lit the darkness around them, as well as a path to their souls, where they knew the truth. Deep down inside, they knew the truth.   
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Leena's soft breathing and water dripping from their clothing could be heard. It was like a dream, a dream that both of them had had for so long, and it was coming true. It was like a fairy tale. _Could this really be true? Could it?_   
  
The wind suddenly blew, and the sharp wind sent chills up and down their spines from their damp clothes, bringing both of them back from their dreams and into reality.   
  
"I guess we should go change and head back to the Academy, huh?" Leena spoke in a whisper. She didn't want to leave, but they had to.   
  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Leena and Bit untangled themselves from each other, and headed to their old rooms, where they could find some dry clothes they left behind to change into.   
  
'Does this change anything? Will it come to the same old silence and frustration? Or will I finally...be...happy...? I hope...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
...it's for good...'   
  
  
  
just to clear things up, that's leena talking, like she did in the last chapter. i hope you liked this chapter. please review and make me happy!!!!! this was one long chapter...til next time and always, jimothy.


End file.
